herofandomcom-20200223-history
Rana Linchen
Rana Linchen is the tritagonist of the ''Freezing ''anime/manga series. She was enrolled into West Genetics as a second grade student. She is simple, honest, and has a righteous character. She wants Kazuya Aoi as her 'soul-mate' (Limiter) because her 'Tears of Kunlun' (Stigmas) reacted when he activates his freezing abilities. The other students, some of whom she was able to meet, find it hard to understand the terms she uses, such as for: Limiter, Stigmas, and the term 'Kunlun'. Background Rana was born and raised in Tibet. She was born with one Stigma already implemented in her body at birth, she was a special child. The monks who housed her aptly named these Stigmata "The Tears of Kunlun", referring to the goddess they worship. When Rana turned 18 and fulfilled her training, the elders sent her out into the world with the assignment to find the one who resonates with the Tears of Kunlun. They first send her to West Genetics, believing that her "soul-mate" would be residing there. Appearance When she first arrives at West Genetics, Rana has waist-length blue hair that was tied in a ponytail by orange hair bands with another hair bands going down on each space of the ponytail. After entering Genetics, her hair is later seen put into one ponytail on the left side of her head with gold ribbons sectioning off her hair every 5 centimetres to keep it in place. She has a tattoo under the outer corner of her left eye. Her eyes match her hair colour. While most Pandora's have only a 3-4 Stigmas, Rana appears to have 6, which her tribe from Tibet calls "The Tears of Kunlun". Unlike most Pandora's, she was born with her Stigmata. Her Stigma type is also different from other Pandora's', as it is referred to as Maria-Type. She has fairly big breasts, but compared to Satellizer, Rana is on the "normal end" of breast sizes. When Rana joins Platoon 13, she dons a bright red version of the uniform. At the dinner party during the Busters Arc, Rana wears a white spaghetti strap top with a low cut black skirt and a black choker. She does not keep her long ribbon in her hair and instead has two hair ties at the top of her hair and at the base. She is then equipped with the Valkyries' Plasma Form upgrades, Rana and soon obtains the same eyes as Maria Lancelot. Personality Rana is generally a "happy-go-lucky girl" who enjoys being with Kazuya, whom she claims to be her "soul-mate". Though free spirited and teasing, she also tends to be very competitive against Satella, mostly over Kazuya. Perhaps because of her rural upbringing, Rana has little modesty or shyness and is not afraid to get close to Kazuya, often rubbing up on him. When the thugs in her introduction told her to strip, she did not show the same mortification as Hiiragi; she was simply infuriated at the thugs' behaviour. Her playfulness is shown when she sneaks into Satella's room when Satella was planning to baptise Kazuya, tying him up in the dark and impersonating his voice to get Satella to embarrass herself before turning on the lights and revealing herself. This shows that despite her original naiveté and great strength Rana is really a free spirited, teasing, and mischievous girl at heart. Rana possess strong will and determination and would not back down from something she set her mind on. This is seen in her attempt to pair withe her "soul-mate" and her rivalry with Satella. Another example is seen during the 13th Nova clash arc when she used the Valkyries equipment and despite going through great pain she didn't give in. However, while she possess strong will and determination she is not beyond admitting that she is wrong and apologizing if she were truly wrong. The only significant time in which she showed true fury was during her battle against Chiffon, in which she promised to destroy the "Monster." Gallery Rana Rinchen.jpg Freezing - Linchen Rana Render 3 v2 -MG Renders-.jpg Fch081p023.jpg FREEZING - 05 - Large 08.jpg Freezing 03 000c.jpg Sample-b2d3f7aa8eea86c3769c11fc1c37b1d8.jpg External links * http://freezing.wikia.com/wiki/Rana_Linchen Category:Anime Heroes Category:Manga Heroes Category:Brutes Category:Dimwits Category:Fighter Category:Warriors Category:In Love Category:Chaotic Good Category:Love Rivals Category:Martial Artists Category:Female Category:Protectors Category:Strong-Willed